Eternity
by mayonice08
Summary: Donghae menjajikan keabadian. Untuk menunggunya. Rasanya lelah. Sampai terkadang, Donghae putus asa dan berpikir mungkin Tuhan tak menakdirkannya dengan siapapun. Haehyuk Fic. PART 1. Rnr?
1. Hurt

**ETERNITY**

 **Copyright © Mayonice8**

 **2015**

 **A Haehyuk Fic**

 **Romance**

 **Yaoi, AU, Mention of Mpreg, Fantasy, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: klise, as always. Dan banyak deskripsi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kujanjikan keabadian, untuk menunggumu.**_

 _ **Tanpa rasa lelah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang maniknya menatap, langit lembayunglah yang tertangkap matanya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia mengusap punggung tangannya sebelum memasukkannya pada saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Musim gugur nyaris berganti. Angin dingin menusuk kulit serta lautan salju putih yang menggunung di halaman sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Ia tak suka dengan dingin. Meski ia tahu, jarang sekali pemuda itu terlibat dengan dingin. Temperatur tubuhnya yang stagnan selalu tinggi, 2 derajat celcius lebih tinggi dibanding manusia normal pada umumnya. Membuat pemuda tersebut tak pernah terserang flu ataupun demam ketika musim dingin datang.

Namun, Donghae suka berbaur. Meski dibalik mantelnya yang ia kenakan, kulitnya mulai mengularkan keringat. Basah dan tak nyaman. Donghae tak jengah. Ketika lautan manusia lainnya juga mengenakan hal sama. Sweater atapun jaket besar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari angin musim gugur yang semakin kencang menerpa.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebar. Pandangannya tak terfokus. Guguran daun kering itu masih berserakan ketika Donghae berjalan di sekitaran paving taman tersebut. Kembali, suara helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan sumringah ketika mereka berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih sangat jelas dalam memori Donghae. Ketika, perempuan itu memeluknya hangat. Mengalungkan lengannya pada punggung Donghae. Sudut matanya berair ketika ia menunjukkan jemari kirinya di depan wajah Donghae.

Sebuah cincin dengan permata indah melingkari jari manisnya. Donghae menahan nafas ketika pikirannya telah memproses segalanya. Perempuan yang selalu memproklamirkan diri sebagai orang terkasih dalam hidupnya telah diikat oleh orang.

Rasanya takkan menyesakkan, ketika orang itu adalah dirinya. Donghae mengingat jelas, Sunye―nama perempuan tersebut―kembali memeluk Donghae. Sesengukan ketika berkata jika seorang pria yang mencintainya, berlutut memintanya menghabiskan hidup mereka bersama. Menjadikan Sunye seorang wanita yang akan ia sebut sebagai istrinya dan ia kasihi sangat dalam. Pria itu menawarkannya masa depan. Hal yang tak pernah Donghae mampu tawarkan untuk Sunye.

Perasaannya tak sakit. Donghae tak merasakan patah hati karena Sunye. ia bahkan tak pernah mampu mencintai perempuan itu. Sesuatu dalam diri Donghae selalu menhannya untuk mencintai Sunye dan bahkan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah singgah di hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae akan merasakan sakit hati, jika hatinya saja tak pernah berdesir untuk Sunye?

Namun, sesak. Sesak menyerbu dada Donghae. Ia merasakan ruang kosong di dalam dadanya seperti dicengkeram erat. Rasa iri, hampa, kosong semua menggelayut di dada Donghae.

Dulu Donghae berpikir, jika ia tak menemukan 'seseorang itu' untuknya, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan Sunye. Mengikat perempuan cantik itu dengannya tanpa rasa cinta. Donghae tahu itu sangat egois.

Sayangnya, pemikiran egoisnya itu tak terkabul. Sunye bertemu orang lain. Dan itu bukan dirinya. Sunye menemukan pria yang mampu menjanjikan masa depan untuknya. Terkadang, Donghae bertanya-tanya. Apakah masa depan itu ada untuk dirinya?

 _Mateless._

Tanpa pasangan. Boleh diartikan. Kondisi yang Donghae duga terjadi padanya. Diantara kumpulannya, Donghae masih mencari. Belum mampu bertemu dengan seorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Sampai terkadang, ia putus asa dan berpikir mungkin Tuhan tak menakdirkannya dengan siapapun.

Menatap sedih pada langit lembayung. Donghae menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kali. Donghae mengeluarkan lengan kirinya. Ia mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya. Memandang kulit tangannya yang bersih itu, tepat di atas nadinya yang berdenyut cepat.

Donghae ingin merasakan fraksi yang ditimbulkan _filium_. Ia ingin merasakan nadinya berdetak untuk seorang yang tepat, lewat _filium_ nya.

.

.

Ini merupakan prolog hehe kisahnya agak beda dari tulisanku biasanya XD

Apakah ada yang berminat dengan lanjutan kisahnya?

Tinggalkan review plis.


	2. Lonely

**ETERNITY**

 **Copyright © Mayonice8**

 **2015**

 **A Haehyuk Fic**

 **Romance**

 **Yaoi, GS, AU, Mention of Mpreg, Fantasy (?), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: klise, as always. Dan banyak deskripsi. Beberapa chara sengaja dibuat GS. Aku bingung memilih antara genre fantasy atau supranatural disini -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kujanjikan keabadian, untuk menunggumu.**_

 _ **Meksi menahan rasa lelah.**_

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

Hutan itu sunyi, suara serangga dan binatang lain yang membuatnya tampak hidup. Angin berayun berisik menggesek dedaunan dan ranting. Dedaunan merah dan kuning membentang. Pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan dedaunan yang berwarna-warni yang menutup rapat cahaya untuk menelusup masuk.

Di atas pepohonan yang tinggi itu, langit berwarnakan lembayung mulai tergantikan dengan kelam. Mengisyaratkan terang mulai bergulir menjadi gelap ketika matahari sudah tenggelam dari ujung sana.

Ia tak takut gelap. Dalam gelap, matanya yang berwarnakan kuning keemasan masih tetap tajam menatap sekeliling. Penglihatannya begitu tajam dan sangat sensitif dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Tak menjadikannya takut, jika ia hilang arah dan tersesat dalam hutan yang sepi. Lagipula gunung Seorak merupakan rumahnya. Hutan indah dengan dedaunan merah dan kuning ini, ia hafal betul letak setiap sudutnya.

Aiden berlari. Ia membiarkan kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat. Sesekali melompati pohon tumbang yang berserak di tanah. Ia membiarkan angin yang mulai terasa dingin itu menampar tubuhnya. Tak sedikitpun dingin menyapanya.

Lari, lari, lari.

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Aiden. Dengan berlari tanpa tahu kemana ujungnya, ia bisa mengusir rasa sepi, hampa, sakit dan perasaan rindu untuk seseorang yang belum ia jumpai. Ia bisa mencegah hati dan otaknya untuk tidak berkomporomi membuatnya semakin luka, merasa sedih.

Lari itu seperti melarikan diri dari dirinya sendiri. Ia lakukan ketika beban di hidupnya semakin membuatnya lelah. Seperti saat ini.

Aiden membiarkan kakinya menginjak ranting kecil yang berjatuhan. Suara gemericik air dari bebatuan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dia membiarkan keempat kakinya yang kokoh itu melangkah lincah. Begitu gesit sampai terkadang tak tertangkap oleh mata.

Lama berputar dan berlari tanpa arah di hutan. Aiden tak menyadari jika malam telah datang. Bulan menggantung di atas langit, ketika ia sampai di salah satu ujung hutan. Dimana batu-batuan yang terjal dan cukup tinggi terhampar kokoh.

Tak sedikitpun ia kesulitan menaiki bebatuan itu. Ia melompat lebar. Dari batu besar ke batu besar yang lain, membuat kerikil kecil berjatuhan ke tanah. Aiden mengeram ketika tubuhnya yang besar sampai di puncak bebatuan.

Manik keemasannya itu memandang bulan yang belum penuh di atas langit hitam. Pancaran sinar bulan yang hangat di tubuhnya, biasanya membuat Aiden tenang. Bulan begitu sakral bagi kawanannya. Bulan itu perwujudan Moon Goddess atau bisa ia sebut sebagai Tuhan mereka.

Kepala Aiden mendongak menatap bulan lekat. Aiden memandang bulan itu dengan maniknya yang sayu. Tatapan sedih begitu nampak dari kilauan manik keemasannya.

Aiden ingin menyalahkan takdir. Kenapa ia harus merasakan kesepian dan kehampaan ini? Kenapa rasa rindu untuk seseorang yang belum ia temukan selalu menekan dadanya? Jika saja, Moon Goddess tak mempermainkan takdirnya, ia pasti sudah bergelung bahagia di ranjang yang hangat dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dengan seseorang yang ia panggil pasangan hidup, _mate_ nya. Lantas, masih saja sepi yang mewarnai hidup Aiden.

Bulan seperti cerminan pasangan hidupnya. Bulan itu seperti seseorang yang Aiden rindukan. Ada, namun tak tergapai. Seperti saat ini. Ketika ia memandang rembulan yang menggantung jauh di langit. Aiden hanya mampu memandangnya. Merasakan hangat sinaran bulan menerpa tubuhnya.

Suara lolongan panjang terdengar dari Aiden. Lolongan itu berulang hingga tiga kali, terdengar menyayat hati. Menyedihkan dan kesepian ketika tak ada sahutan lolongan lain. Hingga Aiden menundukkan kepala dan melolong pelan dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

Menggapai dan merengkuh _bulan_ nya, itu mimpi Aiden. Seolah tak bisa ia lakukan. Aiden rindu _bulan_ -nya. Ia menginginkan _bulan_ -nya ada di pelukannya.

Sinar bulan tak lagi membuat sedihnya terusir sesaat. Sinar bulan semakin membuat Aiden tahu, jika ia kesepian. Tanpa _bulan_ di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam diam Donghae melangkah, menyusuri jalanan kecil yang masih asli dari tanah. Suara jangkrik dan serangga membuat malam semakin berisik. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah perkampungan kecil yang terletak di pinggir hutan gunung Seorak. Tak banyak rumah yang dibangun di perkampungan tersebut.

Biasanya masyarakat tinggal di daerah kaki gunung, ataupun dekat dengan daerah kota Sokcho. Hanya keluarga besar Donghae-lah yang tinggal di tempat tersebut. Pinggiran hutan yang lebat di gunung Seorak. Tak banyak orang yang berani memasuki hutan tersebut. Meski gunung Seorak merupakan destinasi wisata, tapi para pelancong selalu melewati jalur yang sudah dibangun ketika mendaki puncak gunung Seorak. Menghindari hutan lebat di gunung Seorak yang terkenal menakutkan dan gelap.

Lampu temaram menyambut Donghae saat ia sampai di salah satu pagar rumah. Rumah tersebut dikelilingi pagar batu setinggi dada Donghae. Dengan daun pintu kembar di tengahnya. Donghae membuka pintu kayu dengan tangannya. Menampilkan rumah tradisional Korea yang cukup besar dan kokoh tertampil di depannya.

"Kau sudah pulang," sapa seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

Donghae mengulas senyum. Ia berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Ia melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan, dan meninggalkannya di luar. Mantelnya pun ia lepaskan. Rasanya begitu berat melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Dengan kelalutan Donghae yang tak begitu reda. Malah bisa dibilang semakin menumpuk dari hari ke hari.

Di depan wanita tersebut, Donghae berusaha keras untuk terlihat tak apa-apa. Ia tak ingin wanita itu mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Cukup Donghae saja yang memendam rasa sakit, hampa ini.

Wanita itu segera mendekat ke arah Donghae. Menghampirinya dengan pelukan. Ia mengambil mantel Donghae dan melipatnya.

"Segera mandi, setelah itu bergabung untuk makan," tuturnya halus.

Donghae mengangguk, "Iya Bu." Menuruti perkataan Ibunya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

Sepanjang kegiatan mandinya. Pikiran Donghae masih berkecamuk. Di bawah guyuran shower air dingin itu, tak mampu membuat kepalanya ikut dingin. Berdiri mematung, Donghae membiarkan tetesan air itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Donghae memandang rembulan yang menyusup dari celah kaca kamar mandinya. Manik keemasannya menatap lurus ke arah rembulan itu. Sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam, membiarkan gelap menguasainya.

Kucuran air masih berjatuhan di atas kepala Donghae. Masih menghujani tubuh telanjang Donghae yang menggigil, bukan karena dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil untuk alasan lain.

Jemari Donghae naik menyusupi rambutnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya keras. Berusaha mengusir pikiran buruknya. Perlahan-lahan, lengan kirinya bergerak turun. Tepat di atas nadinya yang berdenyut. Donghae menempelkan bibirnya disana. Mengecupnya tanpa melepaskannya.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika _filium_ di tangannya itu memiliki ujung? Ketika _filium_ itu tak hanya menjadi simbol samar yang takkan terbentuk sampai _mate_ nya ia temukan.

Donghae juga ingin merasakan hangat. Merasakan relung hatinya terpenuhi dengan seseorang. Ia ingin merasakan hatinya berdesir untuk orang lain. Nadinya berdenyut untuk orang lain. Serta, ssesuatuyang ada di dalam dirinya menemukan pasangan jiwanya seperti orang lain.

Karena perlahan-lahan. Donghae merasakan lelah. Perasaan hampa. Selalu rasa hampa dan kosong itu yang ada di dalam hatinya. Membuatnya lelah.

.

.

"Sedari tadi kulihat, kau diam saja _hyung,"_ Minho berkata. Ia menyusul kakak lelakinya itu keluar menuju halaman. Selama acara makan malam bersama, Donghae lebih diam dan tak menggobrol dengan siapapun. Kakanya itu pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tanpa menoleh, Donghae tahu siapa yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Minho melangkah lebar, hingga ia berdiri tepat di samping Donghae. Pemuda itu mengalungkan lengannya pada Donghae. "Dari berita yang kudengar, Sunye _noona_ akan menikah. Apakah benar?"

Donghae tak menepis lengan adiknya yang merangkulnya. Ia melirik manik bulat Minho yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Benar, kau tahu darimana?" tanyanya.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu sedih?" terka Minho.

Donghae tak menjawab.

" _Hyung_ ..." rengek pemuda itu.

Minho tahu Sunye _noona_ bukanlah perempuan yang _hyung_ nya cintai. Setahu Minho, Donghae hanya merasa simpati, perasaan Donghae tak lebih dari temna dengan Sunye _noona_.

Donghae menoleh pada Minho. "Anak kecil tak usah banyak tanya," ucapnya.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , ceritakan saja padaku,"

"Diamlah, Minho!" Donghae.

Pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai Donghae tersebut mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia memang suka bertingkah manja pada Donghae.

"Hyung tak usah main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku. Lagipula aku sudah besar. Bahkan sebentar lagi aku lulus sekolah," kilah Minho.

"Apa Ayah mengajarimu untuk merengek?"

Minho mengedikkan bahu. "Besok, _hyung_ antarkan aku ke Seoul," pinta Minho.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Seoul _hyung,_ " timpal Minho.

Donghae menatapnya seolah bertanya 'untuk apa'.

"Aku rindu Taemin. Aku ingin melihat Taemin tampil dalam pentas seni _hyung_. Aku ingin membuat dia bahagia karena aku ada disana," jelas adiknya tersebut.

Taemin merupakan _softspot_ bagi Minho. Minho akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut dan dewasa jika berada di dekat Taemin. Donghae sendiri pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau bisa naik bus," tolak Donghae.

"Ayolah _hyung_. Kalau aku naik bus, aku bisa terlambat sampai di Seoul. Acara pentas seni dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Aku tak ingin melewatkan penampilan Taemin _hyung._ Ayolah, antarkan aku. Kalau kita naik mobil, pasti bisa kekejar," Minho merengek lagi. Ia menggamit tangan kakaknya itu. Membesarkan bola matanya yang sudah bulat. Menampilkan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah," Donghae mengaku kalah jika ditatap seperti itu. Ia teramat sayang dengan adik lelakinya tersebut.

Senyum bodoh muncul di wajah Minho. Ia menerjang _hyung_ nya. "Terima kasih hyung. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukannya, _hyung_. Bahkan tiap malam hanya mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah ingin berlari ke Seoul untuk menemuinya langsung. Aku tak sabar untuk memelukinya, mengecup―" Minho tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

Donghae melotot padanya. Minho pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terlalu rindu dengan Taemin membuat kerja otaknya agak eror.

Kali pertama ia menemukan Taemin, Minho merasakan hidupnya begitu lengkap. Ia merasa menjadi pemuda paling bahagia ketika Taemin memandang lembut pada maniknya. Minho bisa merasakan jutaan cinta dan friksi yang sangat hangat lewat _filium_ di tangannya yang berujung pada Taemin.

Hal yang belum pernah dirasakan Donghae, kakak laki-lakinya. Setiap mengingat hal tersebut, Minho ikut bersedih. Seluruh kawanannya juga merasakan kesedihan lelaki tersebut. Menunggu seseorang adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Ia takut jika Donghae lelah. Lelah dalam penantian, meski _hyung_ nya tampak begitu kuat di luar. Tapi, manik Donghae tak pernah bisa membohongi Minho.

 _Hyung-_ nya rapuh di dalam.

"Suatu saat nanti, _hyung_ pasti ditemukan dengan seseorang itu. Seperti aku menemukan Taemin. Setiap malam aku berdoa, agar _hyung_ bisa bahagia."

.

.

Apakah ada yang berminat dengan lanjutan kisahnya?

Tebak-tebak, siapa sosok Aiden dan siapa Donghae? wkwkwk udah ketebak binggo kan ya. Untuk hyukjae, bersabarlah dia akan muncul kok. Sekarang donghae galau2 dulu xD

Thanks to: is **roie106, Rianatrieedge, wonghaesung love, jewel404, haebaragi86, haehyuk86, lee haerieun, jinyoungpark48, senavesta, FN, eunhyuuke, Miss chocoffe, kei tsukiyomi gak login, jihyuk44, seira minkyu, jewElf, elfrida dan haehyuk is real.**

Tinggalkan review plis.


End file.
